Times With Yugi
by franklin707
Summary: what would happen if a magical boy brought yugi and his friends to the real world? find out!
1. I

1  
  
  
  
A Little Magic Can Do A Lot  
  
  
  
Frank was looking at his Yu-Gi-Oh Poster that his mom had bought that day. He thought that it  
  
would be cool if they were real. If he were magical he would make them real. Then there was a  
  
flash and there stood the man himself! "A-are you -" "God? Yes. You said if you were magical,  
  
you would make Yugi real, well here's your chance...there, you are magical." God said. " So I  
  
can make them real?!" "Yes" "Frank!!! Supper!" "In a minuet mom! Now let's see" Frank said  
  
as ge snapped his fingers, and out stepped Yami Yugi himself! Following him was Yugi, Tea,  
  
Joey Tristan and Mai. "Where are we asked Mai?" 


	2. II

2  
  
Kaiba  
  
"Yes! It worked!" "Of course it worked." a voice that came out of nowhere said. "What  
  
worked?" Yugi asked. "can I speak to you privately?" frank said. "Okay...........so what worked?"  
  
"My magic worked. I am your biggest fan ever." "Fan?" yeah, you're famous. And almost  
  
everyone knows about your Millenium Puzzle and yami." "They do? How?" "They watch your  
  
show." "Show?" "Yeah a- "nyahh! Kaiba you scared me!" Joey said. "Yugi, lets duel right now!"  
  
"Sorry but there is'nt an arena here- "no need for an arena, just space, for I have a portable arena  
  
with me." "In that case..." yugi said as he changed into his alter-ego, Yami Yugi,"lets duel." 


	3. III

3  
  
Duel And The Unbelievable  
  
"Well I have to eat. Bye. I know you will win Yami!" Frank said.~ later that day~ *I will call  
  
upon a creature of Yami's destruction, the mighty, Blue Eyes White Dragon! He is playing right  
  
into my trap!* Kaiba thought. After supper Frank witnessed the holographic duel, and had been  
  
scared of the monsters many times. Yami had 1470 lifepoints left. Kaiba had 1640 lifepoints  
  
left.*yes! My second dragon! Soon I will win!* Kaiba thought. Soon Kaiba had his third dragon.  
  
He let Yami guess. Yami didn't get it, until it was called upon. "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! I  
  
summon you!" Kaiba yelled." no! it can't be!" "Oh can't it?" replied Kaiba. " C'mon Yugi!  
  
Remember the heart of the cards!" Tea said. "You can do it Yug!" Joey said. "We believe in you  
  
Yugi! Tristan said. 


	4. IV

Okay, people, a lot has changed since I last posted a chapter in this book. First of all: I can't remember Yugioh as much as I used to. Second: I don't watch Yugioh anymore, so I might not have the heart to do this as much as I used to back when I was 9, so I might just write off a death for each character. Third: I know those chapters were damn short. I was 9 and didn't know a thing about writing stories. All I had was my limited imagination. Now that I'm done my speech, let's kill Kaiba...

Frank looked on as the three dragons fused into one massive one. "No!!" Yugi cried. Something stirred inside Frank. His vision blurred as he saw the three headed silver-white dragon prepare to strike upon Yugi's Kuriboh. Suddenly it sharpened and he felt a warm sensation throughout his body. He felt removed from his body, as if he were watching in the passenger seat. The next words out of his mouth, he had no control over. "Don't be such a pussy. It's a game man. Honestly, these are not the days of the actual duel monsters coming out of stone tablets. These are the days of holographic protections and weird guys looking for stone eyeballs and necklaces. Dude, just calm down." Everyone looked at Frank not even paying attention to Kuriboh's cries of pre-programmed agony as it was vaporized in a bluish-white energy ball. "Dude, did that 10-year-old just sound 15, or am I high?" Joey said. "Nine, actually. I can't believe that I actually decided to travel back to when I had no pubes. Why?... Oh yeah! I came back to make my life better. Now..." Everyone remained silent at this for a while. "Dude, you're friggin nuts." Kaiba piped up. A glance passed between him and Tristan.

Tristan moved so fast that noone noticed until the gun was out. He held it like a marine and didn't mind Tea's scream. "Put it down! He's probably just a lonely child. We can fix it with love!" she said as she started towards Frank. "Ya man, put the gun down. All I need is love." he mocked her. "And you, Mr. Chamilitary man, can think twice about shooting me." he smirked. "Or what? You'll get crazier? Now tell me how the hell you got us here? One minute I was with Megan, the next I was here." He exchanged glances with Tea. "Megan? Who's Megan? Sleeping around, are you Tristan?" Frank chuckled. "Never mind. Just get us back to where we were." Tristan said as he tightened his grip on his gun. "What do you know of the Millennium artifacts?" Yami Yugi was now closer, along with Kaiba. Frank looked at him sideways. "Stone objects filled with the souls of geriatrics who just wouldn't accept death? Yeah, I know a bit about them."

And that's it ladies and gentlemen. I've lost my inspiration for this one. Leave a comment or suggestion and I will get back to it.


End file.
